


Whoops

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Whoops.' </p><p>Gavin gives a sheepish smile as he stands above a broken mug, the tea that it once held spreading into the kitchen tiles. The newest recruit for their ragtag crew, the damn Vagabond, is standing in the entryway for the kitchen</p><p>Not the best introduction to a new crewmember Gavin’s had."</p><p>Five "whoops" from Gavin and one from Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't going to post this here originally but people on tumblr seemed to like it so here you go.

“Whoops.”

Gavin gives a sheepish smile as he stands above a broken mug, the tea that it once held spreading into the kitchen tiles. The newest recruit for their ragtag crew, the damn Vagabond, is standing in the entryway for the kitchen. Gavin hadn’t even noticed the other walk up. Turning around and discovering the tall man standing there is the reason the tea was spilt.

Gavin can’t tell exactly what Vagabond’s expression is as the bloody black skull he’s wearing is covering his face (Gavin can’t believe that the tales were true and that he actually wore that thing). But he can tell the other is studying him. The blue (such a lovely shade of blue) eyes are focused heavily on him. Gavin gulps and beds down to pick up the mug, mostly thankful to have an excuse to get out of the other’s heavy gaze.

Not the best introduction to a new crewmember Gavin’s had.

Gavin pops his head back up after he’s cleaned up to formally introduce himself. But the Vagabond was nowhere in sight. Slipped away just as silently as he arrived. Gavin let out a soft sigh and threw the broken mug away.

 

* * *

 

“Whoops!”

Sometimes the universe just hates Gavin. It gives him enough time to start making a good impression on the Vagabond. Or, well, an impression on the Vagabond. They’ve gone on jobs together. Not _together_ together, on jobs with the rest of the crew. But its enough that Gavin hopes he’s shown that he’s useful with a gun and with his hacking skills. Not that Gavin cares if the Vagabond is impressed. Gavin knows he’s good. But, you know, its always nice if he can set a good impression on the infamous mercenary. But then the universe decides to remind him of his clumsiness.

Except this time instead of dropping a mug full of tea it’s tripping over his own feet. Right into the Vagabond’s arms. Like a goddamn Disney movie.

For a second the two just stare at each other, both shocked by the situation then Michael’s gunfire laughter comes from behind.

“Oh my god Gav,” Michael says through laughter. “Ask the poor guy for drinks first before you’re falling into his arms.”

Gavin blushes and Vagabond half growls and drops him onto his ass.

“I didn’t bloody do it on purpose!” Gavin defends himself. He sits up and pouts over at Michael.

Michael just shakes his head and leaves the room, still laughing. Most likely to tell Ray what just happened. Gavin already knows he’s not going to hear the end of it for the next few weeks. Maybe the next month.

Suddenly there’s a hand next to his face and Gavin looks up to see it attached to the Vagabond. Gavin takes it and Vagabond helps him stand up. 

“T-thanks,” Gavin flusters, staring into those lovely blue eyes again.

“Welcome,” the Vagabond says quietly, just barely heard, and leaves the room. Gavin stays transfixed in his spot. He has such a lovely voice, Gavin thinks. He wants to hear more of it.

 

* * *

 

“Whoops”

Gavin says, a smirk stretching across his face. A police officer crumbles to the ground right behind the Vagabond; Ryan, Gavin learned his name was, lovely Ryan. Ryan whips around to see the body fall. Gavin doesn’t have to see his face to know Ryan’s smirking right back.

“Should watch your back there, Vagabond,” Gavin says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Why? I got you to watch it for me. That’s why we’re paired together this heist, isn’t it?” Ryan says, his grin unseen but heard in his tone.

“Touché,” Gavin grins back. Then the two are off running towards their getaway car, thriving in the chaos of the heist. Gavin fires over his shoulder with his golden gun, leaving a trail of bodies behind. Ryan’s dark chuckling echoes in the alleyways as he fires in front of him, paving a violent, bloody path to the car. The two slip inside and speed off, money in the back, and raw, wild adrenaline pumping in their veins.

 

* * *

 

“Whoops…” 

Gavin isn’t normally one to regret getting drunk. Normally he’s always looking forward to it and doesn’t care what he does when he is drunk. But right now, arms wrapped around Ryan, pulling away from having just kissed him out of the blue, and him staring at him in a blank expression that Gavin can’t _bloody read_ and its terrifying him, he wished he never even touched alcohol. This is the last time he’s ever going to go to a club with the crew again. 

Face red and ashamed, Gavin starts to pull away. Ryan is never going to want to talk to him after this. Why did he even do that? Sure it was mostly because he’s been harboring a bad crush on the guy for a while and saw an opportunity to kiss him and took it, but that’s not a good excuse. He never should have done it, what was he thinking? Why was drunk him such a mess? Ryan will never talk to him again. Never look at him again. Why is he so stupid.

“Sorry, I’ll just…” Gavin mumbles and turns away from Ryan. But Ryan places a hand on his cheek and turns his head to face him. Then pressed his lips against his own.

Gavin wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Ryan kissing him back was very low on the list. Not that Gavin’s complaining. He presses into the kiss, heart soaring.

 

* * *

 

 

“…Whoops?”

Gavin coughs out as blood drips from his hand pressed against his side.

“Whoops?!” Ryan yells at him, voiced laced with more fear than anger. “Next time stay out of the way of the gunfire!” Ryan lifts Gavin’s other arm, the one not focused on trying to stop the blooding, around his shoulder and starts walking Gavin to safety. “When I tell you to stay low, fucking stay low.”

“I did!” Gavin hisses through his teeth, “I just wasn’t fast enough.”

“Well be faster next time,” Ryan says, voice shaking. Ryan walks him to the car, stepping over the dead bodies of the rival crew. All of whom Ryan killed with brutal efficiency and accuracy after Gavin went down. Gavin’s never seen Ryan so absolutely terrifying before. Mowing down every single person in his path to get to Gavin. 

Ryan gets to the car, setting Gavin in carefully. Gavin winces as he sits down, causing Ryan to freeze, hand hovering just above him. He stayed like that a few seconds, shaking as he stared down at his bleeding lover.

“Ry,” Gavin says, snapping Ryan out of his stupor. “Let’s go to Jack, alright? She’ll patch me right up. I’ll be ok.” 

“Jack…” Ryan says, sounding like a lost child being given instructions. “Yeah, Jack.” Ryan nods, as if finally understanding what to do. Ryan slips into the driver’s seat and speeds off, driving as fast as he can to get Gavin to safety.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin is ok.

Ryan kept repeating that over and over in his head as he stared down at Gavin as he slept. His side was all bandaged up. Jack’s handiwork. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Not like when he got shot and was bleeding out. Not like that awful scream that shook Ryan’s whole world, threatening to rip it out from under his feet. 

Gavin is ok. He is ok. He is alive. He will still be there for early morning kisses. For his stupid hypothetical questions. For his smile that shines like the sun in the sky.

Ryan has refused to leave his side ever since they’ve been back. Now, he held one of Gavin’s hands, raising it to his lips to press a soft kiss on the knuckles. Gavin didn’t stir, not that Ryan expected him to with the strong painkillers he was on.

“You’ve really fallen head over heels for him, haven’t you?”

Ryan turns around to see Geoff standing in the doorway of the bedroom, arms folded and giving him an expected look. Ryan gives a small smile and looks back at Gavin. A fierce fondness fills his heart as he watches the other’s breathing.

Ryan’s so whipped by this lad its pathetic. And Ryan wouldn’t have it any other way.

Ryan turns back to Geoff with a sheepish grin, “Whoops?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to say hi on my [tumblr!](hadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com)


End file.
